


I cant make you love me

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Deacon Taylor May,son of a dentist,Cop and Paramedic,he's trapped in a house of discipline,Freddie's Sixteen,he has anxiety and bipolar.he's lucky to have his service dog,Rocky.a Siberian Husky.Yet Freddie mixes with the wrong type of boys at school,George michael and his friends who are all eighteen and smoke,its when Brian,roger and John find out,Freddie's in for a big surprise.His parents love him a lot,spoil him.yet Freddie has a prosthetic leg due to a Traumatic accident.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael





	1. Chapter 1

** _This what Freddie looks like(70s Freddie with long hair):_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Deacon Taylor May:sixteen_ **

**_George Michael:18_ **

**_Wesley(Georges Friend,along side,Dominic,Felix,Dean);18_ **

**_dominic:18_ **

**_Felix:18_ **

**_Dean:18_ **

**_Roger Taylor(cop):30_ **

**_Brian May(Dentist):32_ **

**_John deacon(paramedic):31_ **

** _Freddie Deacon Taylor May,son of a dentist,Cop and Paramedic,he's trapped in a house of discipline,Freddie's Sixteen,he has anxiety and bipolar.he's lucky to have his service dog,Rocky.a Siberian Husky.Yet Freddie mixes with the wrong type of boys at school,George michael and his friends who are all eighteen and smoke,its when Brian,roger and John find out,Freddie's in for a big surprise.His parents love him a lot,spoil him.yet Freddie has a prosthetic leg due to a Traumatic accident  
_ **

** _.........................................................................................._ **

** _April 2nd 1990,Tuesday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'mFreddie and i'm sixteen.I have anxiety and Bipolar,i have a service dog for my anxiety and bipolar.I have a prosthetic leg due to an accident when i was fourteen.But,i have three dads,yes you read it right,three dads! I call them Daddy(Brian),dad(Roger) and papa(John),daddy is a dentist,dad's a cop and papa's a paramedic.

they spank me to keep me in line when i do something against their wishes.They don't allow me to smoke,i can't go to parties.I'm going to one tonight.I waited until my three dads were in bed.I put on a T shirt,jeans,trainers,left my service dog at home,grabbed my jacket,quietly snuck out,i have a crush on the bad boy at school.

George Michael,he drives a 1980 Chevrolet Camaro _._

He picked me up in his car."hey",he says"hi",i blush."Freddie",he says"mhmm",i hum"i....I think i love you",he says"i love you too",i say.we kissed as we pulled up"may i?",he asked"yes you May",i giggle,we go inside. 

I am wearing prosthetic,George and myself are friends,just too stupid not to tell each other about our dumb crushes.We walked inside,one of his friends had told us he was throwing the party."Care for a drink?",George asked"sure,depends though,since my father is a cop",i say.

he nods.we both took a shot of Vodka at the same time.At around one in the morning,the party ended,George and i ended up cuddling on said friends sofa,which turned out to be Dean,he's nice to us,stands up for me when i get bullied. 

"Freddie,george",we hear him say"not going home,i can't",i say"why's that?",Dean asked"i'll get caught by my three dads,you and George know how strict they are",i say."oh shit,you're dead",Dean says,"Crap",i say,i look outside,oh no."i'll tell him you needed help with homework and asked George and i to help you,you and George fell asleep",he says"thank you",i say."its fine",he smiled.

George wrapped his arm around me again"love you",he yawned"love you too",i say,we share a quick kiss before we both fell asleep with a blanket covering us.I was woken by yelling.George was too,he caught me before i fell off the sofa.

"Freeze right there!",dad(Roger) yelled,"H Hi dad",i say"Car now",he growled,i nodded."want a lift George?",dad asked"No,i've got my own car",George says.he hands me my jacket.he kissed my cheek.i got in the car,yawning."you can sleep Freddie,but you're still in trouble mister",dad says,i nodded,resting my head against dads shoulder,he put his arm around me.

we got home,he carried me to my room,he does it a lot."Night cuddle bug"he says quietly"Night dad",i yawn.he kissed my cheek.

**_ Wednesday,April 3rd 1990,9:30AM _ **

"Freddie,wake up",it was papa"Morning papa",i yawn"Morning to you too",he says.he helped me get my Camo blue prosthetic on,"i know it hurts",he says, "i've got you",he says.I got dressed into jeans and a hoodie,brushed my teeth in the bathroom,brushed my hair out.I braided it."Freddie?Are you up?",i hear daddy call"yes i am!",i say

My service dog is a Siberian husky,his name is Rocky.I put his vest on him,along with a short leash"Good morning",daddy says,"Morning daddy",i say,he kissed my cheek."thank you daddy",i say"you're very welcome my special boy",he says.I hate breakfast,pancakes with strawberries and Maple syrup.

I finished it,did the dishes"Freddie,come here please,you're still in trouble",dad says"i know dad",i say.he sat down,helping me bend over his lap because of my prosthetic."I'm giving you five for sneaking out,five for drinking",he says,i nodded"yes dad",i say.he does it."almost done",he says.

he finished spanking me."i hope you learned your lesson",he says"I have Dad",i say."good",he says."off to school",he says.I nodded,George was picking me up.i saw him outside,i got in his car with Rocky."i got in trouble",i say"so did i",he says,we got to school.the minute we walked in,i was started on and beat up.I had a cut under my left eye.

black eye.A fucking black eye"George,take me home please",i whimper"alright",he says.my anxiety was going off.Rocky was alerting me,George dropped me off home."thanks",i say"I love you Freddie",he says,he kissed my cheek"love you too",i say.i ran inside,ran to my room.cried.

"Freddie?We know you're home?",daddy says.I burst into tears."what happened?",he asked upon seeing the blood staining my pillow"I....I got beat up today daddy,",i sniffle."oh honey",he says."Come on",he says softly,he carried me.papa and dad saw us"what's happened love?",papa asked.

"I got beat up papa",i say."alright,i'll clean you up,and i'll see how bad it is",papa says,i sat on the counter,he cleaned up my cuts."that's deep",he says,meaning the one under my eye."he'll have to get it stitched at the hospital",papa says,i whimper"it wont hurt,you'll be numbed",he says"i promise",he says."come on",papa says,he put a gauze on the cut under my eye."it hurts papa",i say"i know it hurts love",he says

We got to the hospital.i got seen to since papa's a paramedic.he held my hand,the cut under my eye was numbed and stitched.papa carried me."there you go,its alright,take deep breaths for me?",i try."good boy",he cooed.he drove me back to school.I saw George,ran to him.

"baby",he says."hey",i say"hey fatty",The bully of the school,Paul prenter comments."shut up Prenter,leave him alone",Dean says."No person would want to date a fatty like you",Paul says to me,i was getting annoyed and upset.I wen to the boys bathroom,made myself sick,crying.Paul's right.

I stayed in the bathroom rest of the day,making myself sick."hey fatty",it was Paul,i roll my eyes,he beat me up again.I ran off,Taking Rocky with me.We live in Brighton and Hove.we live in the backstreets of Hove.I ran to the pier,wanting to end my life,i asked George to take Rocky home for me when we got to the pier.I climbed over the edge,i was stopped. 

I ran for it again.went further down the pier and jumped......"oh no you fucking don't",Oh shit.dad.i kept pulling"Don't you dare",he says"let go!",i say"No!",he says"please,let me die",i say"fuck",he says."let me die already,let me go",i say"I'm not gonna let you go,you're my son",he says"LET ME DIE!",i argued."No!",he says.

" _im sorry_ ",i thought to myself before pulling hard enough,he let go,i lost consciousness.bashing my head on the rocks.

**_ After three hours in Hospital, _ **

I started coming round with something stuffed down my throat,i started choking.a nurse came in,took it out,gave me a sick bowl,i spat out water and sick.i had to keep an oxygen mask on me,in walk my three fathers"we are very angry with you",dad says,i looked away,tears welled up in my eyes once again,making me feel guilty. 

"Freddie",daddy says,i point to the door.they left,i wanted to be alone,i started crying quietly alone in my hospital bed,i was quietly crying like a wimp"baby?",George"get out please",i say,Rocky came to me.George left.I had just tried to end my life.

** _April 4th 1990,Thursday_ **

i stayed laying in a sucky hospital bed,stuck on an IV in my fucking arm.I wanted to leave,i ripped it out,wrapped my arm in a bandage,put on a hoodie,jeans,trainers,took my hair out of the braid,ran out the hospital,quickly signing discharge papers.I ran to the pier,hid,my anxiety and bipolar acting up,i do weird shit when i'm Manic.

I calmed down.I wanted to jump and not be found"don't you fucking dare!",oh crap,i ran,i was trapped.I ran through the arcade to get away.I kept running,i ran into the lanes ,the lanes is a busy narrow street with a lot of street stalls.i got out the other end,then realised dad had called backup,a lot of squad cars were there.

papa had too,making sure they block me in. 

Shit shit shit,i'm dead."GET IN!",George,i ran to him,got in"Drive",i say,he drove into Hove,making them chase us.i got out"George,take Rocky for me,i'm sending them on a goose chase",i say"good idea",George says,we kiss,i ran down to the beach,faked jumping in,i hid under the pier.

I ran for it."FREEZE!",they yelled,i gave up,panting heavily."You mister get in the car",dad was angry,i had no energy to move."get up Freddie",papa says.Daddy came over,he picked me up."Daddy,put me down please",i say.

i was sick the minute he put me down."its alright,let it out",daddy says.he rubs my back."daddy,i'm gonna faint",i say,he picked me up"drink",papa says.I shook my head."I feel sick papa",i say.he kissed my forehead.

We went home,i really didn't feel well."you're in trouble Freddie",dad says"i know dad",i say."we'll talk about your punishment later",he says,i nodded,he kissed my forehead.I sat on the sofa with a heat pad on my tummy."hey you,feeling better?",daddy asked,i nodded"a little",i say."you know Freddie,you shouldn't of tried to jump",dad says"i know dad,i'm sorry",i say.

"are people saying things at school?",he asked"yes",i say."i keep getting called fat,and told to kill myself",i say"you should've told me Freddie",he says"i know dad,i'm sorry",i say"over my lap,you're still being spanked for lying",he says"ten for lying,five for trying to jump off the pier",he says,i nodded.

he pulled down my jeans,he spanked me fifteen times with his hand,i was almost crying."Since he sent us on a goose chase,give him an extra ten",daddy says,i broke completely and started crying.dad spanked me those extra ten.landing them hard."next time its the belt",he says,i nodded,daddy picked me up,while putting cooling cream on my bottom."shh Freddie,its okay,its over",daddy says.

he softly rubs over my sore tooshie"I know your toosh is sore",he says."i've gotta give you a check up",he says,i whined"No,my toosh hurts",i says"that's what happens when you lie to us",dad says.he's the strict one,daddy's the playful one,papa's the caring one,dad is caring too but he's strict.i let daddy give me a check up.

"Freddie Deacon Taylor May!FUCKING DO YOUR HOMEWORK!",dad yelled.i groaned,stomped downstairs."Watch your fucking attitude",he warned,i roll my eyes"stop swearing around our son",daddy says."do your homework",dad says"he doesn't have to,you just spanked him!",papa says"he fucking lied to us",dad says"Stop it",daddy says.

"STOP ARGUING!",i yell."go to your room then",dad says."why do you hate me dad?",i ask."i don't hate you",he says"yes you do!you yell at me half the time!",i say.then.....he slapped me.

I ran to my room,Rocky following me,he laid on my lap."why Rocky?they hate me,i should've left",i sighed.I left them a note.

**_Dear,daddy,dad,papa,  
_ **

_**Im sorry,but i have to leave,i cant stay here with you,i cant,im gonna go stay with Dean for a few days,dont try and find me,dont contact me unless you want to be arrested,im sorry daddy,i love you,im sorry father,i hate you,im sorry PAPA!I LOVE YOU!JE TAIME PAPA! All my kisses to you papa and daddy,im gonna miss you daddy the most,hugs and kisses,your daddy's boy,Freddie,im leaving,forever.** _

I sniffle,packed a bag and asked George to take me to Dean's."what's wrong?",he asked"i can't stay with my fathers",i say"i can't",i say."why not?",he asked"they started arguing,yelling,screaming",i say,George and i kissed.he took me to Dean's.we kiss again.I knock on the door"what are you doing here?",Dean asked"i can't stay with my dads",i say."come in",he says,he had the vodka out.

we started drinking,we drank and drank,got drunk,threw a house Party.they were drugs....the drinks were spiked.oh shit,police sirens.i was being sick into a bin,Dean had passed me."all of you,on the floor!",dad saw me"Car now!",he yelled."No!",i scream.

"Get in the fucking car Now,i'm not happy with you",he growled"No!You'll yell at me again,you know I HATE BEING YELLED AT!",i scream.he handcuffed me.I was put in the back of a squad car,trying to calm down,i had left Rocky at home."you shouldn't be fucking drinking and doing drugs,you're fucking sixteen!",he says"S....Shut up",i sniffle."don't tell me to shut up",he growled.

I knew he wasn't happy with me,he never gets this angry.he pulled up to the station"stay here",he growled,he kept me in his office,handcuffed,i know i fucked up.i was upset."Freddie?",oh shit"B Brooky?",i stammer"its me",he says."you know your dad is piss angry",he says"i know",i sniffle"he yelled at me",i say.

"i'm stuck here,until he calms down and is rational enough to actually talk",i say.


	2. (2)𝙄𝙢 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪

** _Alex(18):_ **

** _April 4th 1990,Thursday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I was still stuck in dads office,handcuffed.he wasn't happy.Brooklyn and i could hear him yelling,punching the wall,he came in soon after,i avoided eye contact."look at me",he says,i do."get up",i do."didn't i fucking warn you",he hissed"i'm sorry",i say"shut it",he says"i warned you Freddie,i fucking warned you",he says"Roger,stop it,he's scared of you!",Brooklyn says.

Brooklyn took the handcuffs of me but dad pushed me against the desk,holding me down,he spanked me hard with his belt making me cry in pain."i *smack* fucking *smack* warned you!",he growled,he stopped after Forty spanks were laid.Brooklyn called daddy and papa while he dealt with dad.

"my baby!",daddy.he came to me,i couldn't move.daddy puts the cream on my tooshie."Roger,you're a fucking asshole",daddy spat."you don't ever hit our child like that"papa says.daddy carried me.

We got home,i was still upset.Daddy and papa took me to their room,stripped me down,made sure i was okay.they got me into something more comfy"daddy?Does dad hate me",i ask"Freddie bear,i don't know",he says"he's mad and upset,i'll leave him for a bit",i nodded"don't worry,he still loves you",papa says"i know",i sniffle"we know you got scared",they say. 

papa got my prosthetic off.the front door shut quietly,we heard crying,i bolted downstairs after putting on prosthetic,oh my fuck.Daddy came out."Roggie!",he says"I'm sorry bri",dad says

"its okay",I watched them"Freddie,come here",dad says,i do"i'm sorry",he says"so am i",i say,he hugged me,lifting me up."i love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says."I'm sorry for hurting you love",he says"its okay dad",i say.

papa came running."Roggie!",he says,i giggled,squealing as i was squashed between them.dad kissed my cheek.he put me on the counter"what did you take?",he asked,i shrug."Maybe the tickle monster could help!",he says,he tickled my tummy,giving me raspberries on my tummy making me squeal and giggle.

"we have a surprise for you",daddy says."uh huh",i say.I had homework,dad helped me with it."you can come out now Alex!",i look up"this is Alex,your new sister",daddy says."dad?",i say"No",he says"i'm not cutting your hair",he says"please",i pout.

I pout at daddy,he gave in.he put a towel around my shoulders,cutting my hair,he shaved it too,sides and back"want me to dye it?",i nodded,i wanted a blue streak in the front,daddy does it,covering my eyes.

"all done",he says"I Love it!",i squeal,"let it dry",he says,he dried it with the hairdryer.I was still sore on my tooshie.Dad picked me up,"I'm sorry for spanking you so harshly",he says"its okay dad,i know you were angry with me",i say,snuggling into him,he kissed my head before my sides felt ticklish. 

"Dad",i start giggling.he blew raspberries on my tummy making me squeal and giggle."we want you and Alex to get along",papa says,i nodded."hey",Alex says,the doorbell went.my parents love George,they don't care if i'm dating him"Mikey!",i giggle,he lifts me up"love you",i say"love you too",he says,we kissed

We go to my room,i lay on his chest,his arm around me "has anyone told you how cute you are",i giggle"yes they have,its you",he says,he placed a soft kiss to my neck,sealing it he swiped it thumb over it"mine",he says. 

"yours,forever",i say.

**_ April fifth 1990,Friday _ **

"Good morning love",i hear George say"Morning baby",i say,Alex bursts in."Get out!",i snapped,George and i are half naked,topless with boxers on.we pulled the duvet over us.Alex left grumbling,i roll my eyes,got dressed"stop eyeing my ass",i say to george.

George got dressed too,he went out to the garden.I followed him"GEORGE MICHAEL!HOW COULD YOU?!",i yell"she started kissing me!",he says,i dragged him inside"you asshole",i spat."how could you kiss her?",i ask"Freddie,i love you and only you",he says."don't lie to me",i spat"i'm not",he says"kiss me then",i say,he does,cupping my cheeks."see?i love you Freddie",he says

"where are my cigarettes?!",papa called out,Uh oh."get back here!",papa says,he chased me throughout the house,grabbing my sides"tell me where they are",he says"never",i say"alright then",he says,he pulled me by the arm,putting me over daddy's lap."he took my fucking cigarettes",papa says"and mine",dad says.,daddy spanked me twenty times with the paddle.

he rubs my back softly"shh",he cooed."I'm sorry dad,papa",i say"where are they?",dad asked,i point to the cupboard."No more taking my cigarettes",they say.I nodded.I ran to George and kissed him,we made out"i love you",he says"I love you too Mikey",i smile.

I walk to the piano.This is my life two years on from when they took me in.I played **_Love of my life _**for George."I love you",i say"i love you too",he says.I left the house without Rocky.I ran to the pier,little did i know,papa and his back up were after me same with dad.I went to jump"Don't do it!",i got startled,caught the edge,i was slipping."i've got you Freddie",it was dad."i'm slipping",i say. 

"breathe for me",he says,i do.papa came over"on the count of three,we're gonna pull you up,okay",i nodded"i'm sorry!",i say,they pull me up,i was slipping from dads grip.I whimpered.I slipped,papa jumped in after me,dad grabbed him,pulling him up while he had hold of me."i've got you love",he cooed.

they pull us up,i spat water."you're soaked",they all laugh,i roll my eyes"leave us alone Adam",dad says."get it out",papa says,i spat water again,it came out"ew",i say.papa spat water at dad"you little fucking shit!",they got into a tickle fight.

they kissed,i got a blanket wrapped around me as did papa,we were both freezing cold.We both had to be taken to the hospital to be checked over since i had bashed my back on the rocks,papa had hit his head.he wrapped me in a bigger blanket.we got to the hospital,papa had dried my hair.

dad carried me"i'm c c cold dad",i say"I know",he says softly.I was seen to so was papa,he had changed though.I got scans of my back,i had damaged my spine and had to wear a back brace,broke my prosthetic,i had another one which dad brought with him,he helped me get it on.

I had to stay in hospital for the night,dad went home and brought Rocky.

**_ April fifth 1990,Saturday _ **

"Good morning",dad says"Morning dad",i yawn."is daddy coming?",i ask"mhmm",he hums,i was discharged,dad got the back brace on me.daddy came,he took me home.dad took papa home.I go to bed,i got in next to george."hey baby",he says"hi",i say"what happened",he asked"hurt my back",i say.

he kissed my back softly,kissing me"i love you Mikey",i say"i love you too",he says."wanna party tonight",he asked"sure deans?",i ask"nah Felix",he says.i nodded.we got ready,snuck out,i didn't drink or do drugs,I was dragged into the garden and......raped.I went running to George."M Mikey,i wanna go home",i say.

"why?",he asked"i've....been raped",i say.we went home,i walk to my parents room."Daddy?Dad?papa?",i sniffle"what's wrong?",daddy asked,he saw me crying."I know you went to that party,we're fine with it,what happened",he asked"I....I....I got raped!",i say.he held me close,shushing me.

"you'll have to be tested for **_HIV,AIDS,STD,STU_** ",he says"I know daddy",i say.

**_ April sixth 1990,Sunday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",daddy says."mmhmm?",i hummed"We've gotta get you tested",he says.i nodded,i got dressed into jeans and a hoodie.I brushed my teeth,daddy took me to be tested,a lot of blood tests.I whimpered"its okay",daddy says,

**_HIV:Negative_ **

**_AIDS:Negative_ **

**_STU:Negative_ **

**_STD:NEGATIVE!_ **

We were happy then were negative.we went home.daddy took me to his clinic,i sat in the dreaded chair."Open wide for me",he says,i do.he picked up the dental mirror and pokey thing,putting the light over my mouth.he checked my teeth,cleaned them."hmm Cavities",he says."Freddie,i know you don't brush twice a day!",he says.

he put me to sleep,so i wouldn't put up a fight,he filled the cavities.I came round after an hour"hey love",daddy says"daddy?",i croak,he picked me up,holding me on his lap."My mouth hurts daddy",i say"i know baby bear",he says.

"Cuddle?",i ask."when we get home",he says,i nodded.he carried me to the car.we got home,we cuddled on the sofa.dad came in"hey you two",he says.I hid my face away.they tickle me.I giggle and squeal.

"stop stealing my cigarettes",dad says,playfully swatting my ass."i love you daddy and dad",i say"we love you too",they say."dad,i may or may not have taken your cigarettes again",i shyly says,he sighed,pulling me over his lap.he pulled down my jeans and boxers,picking up the wooden spoon,"its okay darling bear,take a deep breath",he says.

I do,"i'm giving you Twenty for stealing,ten for not telling me",he says,i nodded"yes dad",i say.he did the first ten with the wooden spoon,then twenty with his hand,i bared through it."Good boy,its over,you can cry",he says.I let the tears go,dad rubs my back softly.

"its okay",daddy says.he put the soothing cream on my tooshie.dad lifts me onto his lap."good boy",he cooed"its okay",he says.he rubs my back softly."i'm sorry dad",i say"its okay",he says.he rocked me back and forth,calming me down.daddy stroked my hair,they fussed over me while papa was working tonight.George had gone home.Alex was out with friends.

"shhh,its alright",they fuss."wanna cuddle",i yawn.

**_ April 7th 1990,Monday _ **

I was woken up by Rocky licking my face,"Freddie",it was daddy"Morning daddy",i say."get up,dad,papa,you and myself are going Grocery shopping",i nodded,i got dressed,put on my prosthetic,brushed my teeth.

I put on my other shoe,We got in the car with Rocky.We got to the store.we walked inside,i use my over the shoulder leash.i went to find some patches for Rocky's vest.i felt a hand on my shoulder"C c c could you n not touch me",i stammer.

My Bipolar was kicking in.Tears welled up in my eyes"give me your dog!",the Woman says,i tried not to snap,i harshly push her hand off me,i walked away,trying to calm down.I went to find patches.i went to find a new vest,the Woman was following me,it made me uncomfortable ,Rocky was alerting me,i was about to go Manic.

it started,a full on Bipolar tantrum.Screaming,crying,pounding on the floor,Rocky trying to calm me down.i sat up against the wall,Rocky pushing his head against my chin,keeping me from biting.My parents ran to me,grabbed my wrists"its okay",daddy says.papa pulled me into a cuddle.

he picked me up,"who started it darling?",dad asked,i point out the Woman.papa rubs my back softly"why don't you leave my son alone",daddy says.papa puts me down,i sniffle,wiping my eyes."come on,we'll go find a stuffie and maybe new patches for Rocky"daddy says,i nodded,

he kissed my forehead.we went to the teddy bit"pick out a new stuffie",daddy says,i picked up a fluffy blue and pink one."this one?",he asked,i nodded"okay",he says,we and find patches,he helped me pick them out"come on",he says."up please?",i ask"okay",he says,he picked me up,carrying me.

We paid for it,daddy sat me in the car,doing my seat-belt,i love it when i get babied after a bipolar tantrum.i hugged my new teddy,daddy kissed my head.

"what do we say?",he asked"thank you daddy",i say. "good boy",he says.I snuggle up to him in the car.We got home,daddy carried me to my room,he helped me change"daddy cuddle?",i ask."daddy cuddle",he says,pressing a kiss to my tummy.I yawn,snuggling into daddy.

We cuddled,i got tired,falling asleep,my phone went off,i teared up,George had cheated on me,Dean had sent me the photo"Daddy",i say"mm",he hums"George cheated on me",i say."With who?",he asked"with some slut",i say."i loved him daddy!",i say"i know you did hon",daddy says.he held me close,letting me cry.

**_ April 8th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,wakey wakey",dad says"go away!",i snapped.i was crying,i was starting to lose weight."george is here",he says"Tell him he fucking leave!",i yelled,i sat in the bathroom,crying,making myself sick,cutting my wrists,my bipolar was acting up,i'm Manic.

"Freddie!OPEN THE DOOR!",papa says,i was crying,hard,breathing heavy.i was close to passing out.I overdosed on pills. 

**_ ❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ _ **

I came round,waking up in hospital,IV in my arm,ECG pads on my chest.I was still out of it.my arms wrapped up in bandages,feeding tube down my throat.My parents walk in,i was to weak to talk."darling",daddy says."D d Daddy?",i stammer"shh",he hushed me,i roll my eyes,he helped me sit up.

"i...I...I'm sorry",i say"shh,its okay",dad and papa says"i got really upset",i say."over what?",dad asked"George cheated on me",i say.Dean had been texting me,apologising......soon found out they were sleeping together,i was discharged.dad took me to school,papa made me go.i saw Dominique,my friend"hey gal!",i say"hey yourself",she says.

"george cheated on me",i blurted."oh Freddie",she says."i thought he was the one",i say.she kissed my cheek."if you want,i'll kiss you",she says"gladly Dom",i say,i pin her against the wall in the boys bathroom,we kissed.

"Freddie!"George yelled.I flip him off,Dominique got off me"you fucking cheater George,how dare you?!",i scream."Freddie,calm it",Dominique says.we kiss again quickly."i fucking hate him!",i say"so do i Freddie,so do i",Dominique says,we hugged.

** _Our love is alive and so we begin  
Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table  
Stumblin' in_ **

** _Our love is a flame burnin' within  
Now and then fire light will catch us  
Stumblin' in_ **

** _Wherever you go, whatever you do  
You know these reckless thoughts of mine  
Are followin' you_ **

** _I've fallen for you whatever you do  
'Cause baby, you've shown me  
So many things that I never knew_ **

** _Whatever it takes  
Baby, I'll do it for you_ **

** _Our love is alive and so we begin  
Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table  
Stumblin' in_ **

** _Our love is a flame burnin' within  
Now and then fire light will catch us  
Stumblin' in_ **

** _You were so young  
Ah, and I was so free  
I may have been young but baby  
That's not what I wanted to be_ **

** _Well, you were the one  
Oh, why was it me  
'Cause baby, you've shown me  
So many things that I'd never seen_ **

** _Whatever you need  
Baby, you got it from me_ **

** _Our love is alive and so we begin  
Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table  
Stumblin' in_ **

** _Our love is a flame burnin' within  
Now and then fire light will catch us  
Stumblin' in_ **

** _Stumblin' in, stumblin' in  
Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table  
Stumblin' in  
Ah, stumblin' in, mmm, stumblin' in  
Now and then fire light will catch us  
Stumblin' in  
Oh, stumblin' in, I'm stumblin' in_ **

** _Foolishly layin' our hearts on the table  
Stumblin' in_ ** ** _Oh, stumblin' in, ah, stumblin' in  
I was stumblin' in  
We were stumblin' in._ **


	3. (3)𝑺𝒕𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒏' 𝑰𝒏

** _MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_ **

_ **April 8th 1990,Tuesday** _

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Me and Dominique sang together quietly."Stumblin' in",i finish,kissing her."i love you dom",i say"i love you too",she says."you're such an asshole",George says"go fuck Dean",i spat."you're fault,i almost killed myself",i spat at him,punching him in the face"fuck you George,fuck you",i say"Freddie!",Dean"Fuck off Dean!go fuck George,i know you've been sleeping together",i hiss.

Dominique followed me,we went to the store,i have Rocky with me and my special stuffie.i held it tightly,"Gimme!",i roll my eyes,putting it in my bag and doing it up.We walk through the store,finding stuff to get,since Dominique has her own place,i want to move in with her,i asked my dads,they said it was fine as long as they met Dominique first,we bought all the stuff,i kept Rocky in front of me."Hey!Give me your dog!",someone yelled

_ignore them Freddie_

I took a deep breath,we went to the pier,we went to the arcade before going to the mall."hey! GIVE ME YOUR DOG!NOW!",someone yelled,that set me off.i was ready to hit someone.that Woman kept coming closer,making my anxiety spike higher and higher and higher.I was yelled,screamed at.i wanted to go home.

Dom and i needed things for her flat.i was sat down,the lady yelling at me,screaming at me."Leave him alone!",Dominique says,i was crying.I was having a bad anxiety attack.Dominique calmed me down,we walked around"its okay",she says.we kissed,we go into one of the home stores,she has her own car,she's eighteen.

She has a BMW X3.we bought a lot of stuff,went out to her car,put it in the boot,shut the boot,i put my bag in the boot as well,Rocky in the backseats,we dropped him off at home.We went to Argos,yes i know. We got a new carpet,new bed-sheets,we put in the car,we had most of my stuff in the car too,we made space,putting bags into two separate boxes,labeled,my stuff labeled,stacked and hooked onto the back of the seats in the car,my back pack chucked into the back seats.

We bought new towels,new kitchen essentials,a new table which dad offered to bring over for us.We got a lot of stuff.We got stuff from my bathroom to take,we sat in the living room. My three dads wanted to meet dominique"dommy,be aware,i have three dads",i say,they walk in.

"who's who?",she asked me"Daddy",i point to _Brian_ "Dad",i point at _Roger_ "papa"i point at _John_ .

she nods."its nice to meet you",daddy says."i'm Brian",daddy says"Roger",dad says"John",papa says.daddy got the photos out,They let me move in with Dominique,us two got to the flat,unpacked everything first,we started with the kitchen,then the living room,hall way,then her room,then my room,bathroom,shared bedroom.

We kissed,giggling."are you virgin?",she blurts,"N No......i....i'd rather not talk about it",i say"that's fine",she says,we go lay in bed"fine i'll tell you",i gave in,we kissed,"i was raped at a party",i say.

"i'll make your proper first time a good one",she says.we kissed,stripping down naked,i spread my legs,letting her take control of me.she played with my balls,picked up a feather duster"are you ticklish by any chance?",she asked"yes i am,overly ticklish",i say.

she tied me to the bed with rope. she used the feather duster to tickle my balls and dick,making me moan and giggle at the same time."awe",she says."you're adorable",she says.I blushed.she tickled up my side with the duster,making me squirm.

she dropped it and sucked me off"F fuck Dom",i moan."its Ma'am to you",she says"yes Ma'am",i say."good boy",she says.i came hard,"F fucking hell",i pant"best....oh fuck...Orgasm ever",i giggled.

she untied me.I sat up,we kissed,got dressed,made out for a bit.i pull her panties down,picking up the duster,"please don't",she begged "why?Ticklish",i tease,tickling her clit,making her squeal."awe",i teased,kissing her.We cuddled"My good boy",she says.

"careful",i mumble,taking off my prosthetic.she kissed my forehead.

**_ April 9th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear Dom say"go away",i groan,i look up at her.I put on my prosthetic,we walked into the kitchen.My hair is still short.I brushed it,curled it back.We had breakfast.Dom and i kiss.She went to school,i finished cleaning up and unpacking.

Made Dom lunch a nice lunch."Oh Dommy!",i call."Not your girlfriend!",oh shit"h Hi daddy",i say.

"you stole my cigarettes again",he says."No,i didn't,it was dad",i say"really?!",he says"please don't yell",i say"i'll yell all i fucking want",he says. "please don't yell daddy",i say.he pulled me into a hug,"I wanna move back with you dad and papa!",i say"you can",he says .

I moved back in with them.They had got me an art tablet to use,i sat on the sofa,using it,drawing with detail.I drew them in detail"daddy!",i call"Dad",i called"papa!",i called out,they all came in,i show them"our little artist!",they says before tickling me all over my tummy and sides making me squeal and laugh .

"daddy?Dad?papa?Would you ever kick me out?",i ask"No,we've been saying this the past two years",daddy says.Daddy hugged me."are you feeling insecure?",i nodded"its not fair daddy!i'm not normal!",i say"yes you are",dad says"prosthetic or not,you're normal!",he says.

he tickled my tummy."I don't feel normal",i say"Freddie,you're normal,you're adorable,,you're cute"they say"we love you,you're our son Freddie,we care about you and love you",papa says,"we really care about you",dad says."is it because George cheated on you?",daddy asked,i nodded"i thought he was the one,you know",i say."I know",they say.

"i really loved George"i say"we know you did,if you want,we'll spank him",daddy says,i nodded,the doorbell rang,perfect.daddy helped me up.giving my tummy a kiss.It made me giggle and squeal with laughter.I mean i love my dads,they do annoy me but i love them.

i went to my room,hearing the satisfying slaps of George being spanked by my three dads,i heard him crying for them to stop,i walk downstairs"hey!",i yell"quit it!",i say.

"George,look at me,i forgive you",i say."deep breaths,in and out",i say to him."dad,daddy,papa,you shouldn't of gone to far",i say"we know,we're sorry",dad says"its fine",i say,i let dad do the cream while i calmed down George."George,you can pick,either you can cuddle with me or you can cuddle with my dads,they're big softies",i say,he grumbled"tell me",i say. 

"Two",he sniffled"don't cry",i say.i kiss his cheek.I got him a blanket"George,c'mere",dad says to him."go on,its alright",i say to him.dad took George into his arms.I sat with daddy."Daddy,my tummy hurts",i say"badly?",i nodded.he rubs my tummy softly.George had started to calm down.

"its okay George",i say."go on you two,up to bed",dad says.

**_ April 10th 1990,Thursday _ **

"Boys,time to wake up",i hear dad say."go away dad",i say. George had been laying on an ice pack most of the night."Mikey,wakey wakey",i say."good morning",i smile.I kiss his cheek.He snuggled closer to me.

Dad kissed my cheek,letting George sleep in,i got up,showered,"hey you",i say to George"feeling better?"i ask,he nodded.daddy made breakfast for us two,i didn't really eat.I wasn't that hungry.Dominique and i live together,we let george move in with us.I'm currently at my parents.I went downstairs with George,he's become shy around my parents.


End file.
